1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a partitioned electrical junction box in which a middle main cover other than upper and lower covers is partitioned into a plurality of bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 12 shows an embodiment of a conventional partitioned electrical junction box (see Patent Document 1).
This partitioned electrical junction box 81 includes a first partitioned junction box main body 82 and a second partitioned junction box main body 83. The first partitioned junction box main body 82 includes a pair of first vertical rectangular tubes 84. The second partitioned junction box main body 83 includes a pair of second vertical rectangular tubes 85 of which inner radiuses are smaller than those of the first rectangular tubes 84. The first and second partitioned junction box main bodies 82, 83 are fixed together by the second rectangular tubes 85 slidingly fitted into the first rectangular tubes 84 and by clipping the first and second rectangular tubes 84, 85 in a fitting direction with a metallic spring clip 86. The first and second partitioned junction box main bodies 82, 83 are fixed to a vehicle body with screws by substantially horizontal brackets 87.
Patent Document 2 as another example of the partitioned electrical junction box (not shown) discloses that two partitioned junction box main bodies are slidingly joined together with vertical concave convex fitting members and locking members. Further, horizontal brackets of the two partitioned junction box main bodies are joined together with a bolt. Patent Document 3 discloses that two partitioned junction box main bodies are joined together with a horizontal guide rail and a sliding member, and dual partitioned upper covers respectively covering the partitioned junction box main bodies are engaged with each other.
[Patent Document 1] JP, A, No. 2001-204121 (FIG. 1)
[Patent Document 2] JP, A, No. H06-165345 (FIG. 1)
[Patent Document 3] JP, U, No. H06-48148 (FIG. 1)
However, in the conventional partitioned electrical junction box 81, the joined part is limited to the joined part between two partitioned junction box main bodies 82, 83. Therefore, for example, if the partitioned junction box main bodies are three, there is a fear that binding force between the partitioned junction box main bodies may be decreased, and each partitioned junction box main body may be shaky.
Further, because electric components such as fuse, relay, connector or the like are arranged in two partitioned junction box main bodies 82, 83, two partitioned junction box main bodies 82, 83 are changed at the same time corresponding to grades of a vehicle or a newly derivative vehicle. Therefore, man-hour for designing the partitioned junction box main bodies 82, 83 and the cost thereof are increased. Further, there is a fear that the partitioned electrical junction box 81 may become larger when these partitioned junction box main bodies 82, 83 are joined together.
When the partitioned junction box main bodies 82, 83 are fixed to a vehicle body or the like with the brackets 87 in a state that the partitioned junction box main bodies 82, 83 are joined together, because the brackets 87 are integrally formed with the partitioned junction box main bodies 82, 83, and projected widely in a horizontal direction, there is a fear that layout flexibility of the brackets 87 may be limited, and portability of the partitioned electrical junction box 81 may be reduced owing that the partitioned electrical junction box 81 becomes larger. Further, when the brackets 87 are separated from the partitioned junction box main bodies 82, 83 for increasing the layout flexibility of the brackets 87, there is a fear that fitting strength of the brackets 87 to the partitioned junction box main bodies 82, 83 may be reduced.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a partitioned electrical junction box configured to allow three partitioned junction box main bodies to be joined together firmly without wavering, configured to allow the partitioned junction box main bodies for a derivative car to be designed and produced easily at low cost, configured to prevent the partitioned junction box main bodies from becoming larger, configured to increase the layout flexibility of the fixing brackets for a vehicle body or the like (structure to be mounted) and to increase fixing strength of the brackets to partitioned junction box main bodies or lower covers, and configured to prevent the partitioned electrical junction box from becoming larger due to the brackets or the like.